


Old/New Emotions

by rotsq



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: "Quiet." Ahab rumbled. "I've been thinking about…"He took a few seconds to think of how to phrase himself. He was a man of few words normally, a way in which the two got along. "Us."
Relationships: Big Boss/Quiet, Quiet/Venom Snake
Kudos: 6





	Old/New Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing ABO! I also sprinkled in some headcanons and how I'd like things to turn out.

It was considered a secret, only known by those closest to him and no one else. Something so shocking that it took effort to keep it hidden.

Big Boss was an omega.

It wasn't ever expected, with how large and overbearing he was. Even when he was young the man seemed to be the picture of a stereotypical alpha. His scent was even that of pure musk instead of the alluring sweetness that many Omega had. Now, this wasn't impossible. In fact there were even Alpha who were born with bodies and scents more similar to Omega, of which there were a few on Mother Base. Those with their own hormone and genetic rarities seemed to flock to the base even without knowing about the Boss, the discrimination they faced otherwise being non-present here.

Despite that discrimination not being present, Big Boss had always been hesitant to reveal his sub-gender and that hadn't changed when he had become Punished (or Venom, depending on who you asked) Snake. Ahab was just as reluctant in his role as Big Boss, not wanting to break the image of the Alpha protector and war monger. He may not have been Ishmael and not shared all his reasons for hiding it, but he would unquestioningly continue on his image as told.

Though he was sure the secret would come out soon anyhow and the reason was a certain sniper that had established herself on base.

It had been a long few years to get to this point. Sure he had been close to Quiet before, but after her leave with the parasites and tracking her down again they had grown even closer. Ahab still remembered that ordeal, her refusal to come back and spread the disease. Her relief and his own breaking them as he told her about the cure they developed after the raid on Eli's 'Kingdom of The Flies'. She was still undergoing treatment, after all it was difficult to try to balance keeping her alive with her powers and removing the parasite's ability to kill, but she was able to stay. Ahab has even begun to learn Diné with Code Talker's help, though also unlike Ishmael he did not have the same proficiency with languages and had only memorised a few words and sentences.

Despite their language barrier remaining this had brought them to the point they were now. Quiet was an Alpha and despite his own suppressants and her parasites they were starting to react to each other with their newfound closeness. It wasn't that much of a shock if he thought about it, after all he sweat out any medication after an hour on the field and her biology was the most unique any of them had seen. He would have been shocked if she functioned normally no matter her sub-gender. 

He wasn't certain if anyone (Especially Kazuhira and Ocelot) began to notice but he was positive they would soon. The solution was hopefully simple, mate before their hormones drive them both mad and it's no longer possible to cover it up. They hadn't 'discussed' the possibility of mating for real yet but they both wanted it. They had lost each other once already and now that they were together while knowing their sub-genders were compatible there was no other option.

Ahab decided he would bring this up sooner rather than later. Darting over (well, as fast as he could on their rapidly expanding platforms) to the first Medical platform, Ahab went to where Quiet's lone cell lay. He walked to the bars overtop of it, looking down as she sunbathed. However he refuses to be distracted just yet, calling for her attention with a gruff yet fond call of her name. "Quiet."

The woman in question looked up, making a questioning noise and tilting her head in confusion at Ahab's behaviour.

"Da'njah." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the main command platform, smiling back to Quiet who seemed happy at him trying to use Diné more in conversation.

He heard her chirp out a quick "Aoo." in response (along with a mocking salute) before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. He really didn't know why she still stayed in there, or why she was in there in the first place.

\-------------------------

When Ahab got back to the first Command platform, after a not so safe ride on a recently fultoned jeep, he was not shocked to see Quiet was already waiting outside his door. She leaned against it casually as she wore a somewhat smug look.

Ahab just chuckled, opening the door. She went in ahead of him and he quickly followed. She laid down on the bed like it was her own, looking more like a cat than even the base's resident Ocelot.

"Quiet." Ahab rumbled. "I've been thinking about…"

He took a few seconds to think of how to phrase himself. He was a man of few words normally, a way in which the two got along. "Us. Sooner or later we're going to do something. We were going to discuss then when I learned to speak your language fully-"

Quiet giggled at his words, thinking him silly still for wanting to wait that long. He was a smart and capable man but seemed insistent to wait on them being able to fully understand each other no matter how much they obviously were trying to keep their hands on each other. Ahab fondly rolled his eyes before continuing.

"I want you to mate me, Quiet."

The sniper seemed to stop in her tracks, a metaphorical deer in the headlights. Before Ahab could get concerned however, she smirked. Without waiting for a response she jumped the unsuspecting Snake with speed only seen on the battlefield and with near superhuman strength threw him back down stomach first onto the hard mattress.

Ahab's eyes grew wide as he grew more excited, fists clenching into the thin blankets as Quiet leaned over his back. Her hands ran over his side, her cheeks and jaw rubbing over his upper half as she began to eagerly scent him. He had looked back towards her, meeting her eyes that held that expression that seemed to scream 'I thought you'd never ask.'

With her scent all over him, like fresh rain and flowers that brought up the imagery of a butterfly in spring, he could already feel his own Omega hormones firing up in response. His hole began to slick and he could already feel his body heating up. His cheeks and Omega cock burned like a fire as his body began the quick process of getting ready for the Alpha above him.

Quiet hummed her usual tune, soft and gentle and letting Venom know she was about to strike. It comforted him but made him excited at the same time.

She stood up, letting go an amused huff at her partner's low needy whine. With all her usual quick grace she stripped out of her lower half. Panties, nylons and boots clattered to the floor as she crawled back onto the bed and to her waiting Omega. She enjoyed teasing him, watching at the Snake tried to look back as she brought her own Alpha cock to full hardness. It was average normally, but with the parasites enhancing parts of her body it now grew multiple inches longer and thicker when hard as well as having a dark tint like her camouflage. 

With only another sing-song of a hum as warning, Quiet plunged herself into the dripping wet hole of the Snake. Ahab let out a loud moan, nearly a yell of pure pleasure as both his desire and Omega hormones finally got filled. It was like nothing he ever felt before and almost felt guilty for that fact considering how many ill advised hookups he had with Kazuhira before they both found out the truth.

But before he could dwell on this, Quiet moved again and a wet sound filled the room. She gripped his thick hips roughly, wiggling herself teasingly as she started to increase her pace roughly. Each thrust seemed to fill a part of Ahab fully, the rush of hormones near orgasmic on their own. Quiet was not unaffected either. Ahab could hear her own breaths, smell her own scent so strongly it seemed to nearly overpower his own.

"Quiet…" He breathed out in a moan, gruff voice sounding almost like it did on the field through his haze of lust. Quiet groaned back her higher voice sounding much more like a whine as she did.

"Quiet. Alpha." Ahab breathed out once more, thrusting his hips back as well as he could. His hormones were beginning to take over and all he was starting to think about was wanting this Alpha as close to him as possible. HIS Alpha. "Alpha. Please mark me."

Quiet seemed to lose control at this request, her own lust overpowering as Ahab's own musk and needs filled her every sense. She slowed her thrusts to lean forward, covering his body with her own body as she put her arms on each side. Her mouth was at his scruff, so close yet so far to the prize they both desired. She breathed on the spot teasingly, before biting down with force as she began to thrust again. 

Ahab nearly screamed as she did, every sensation overpowering him. Without any more warning he began to cum, neglected yet still satisfied cock shooting it's useless seed all over the bedspread. 

This seemed to be enough for Quiet as well, who came at the sounds of her mate and the newfound tightness of his wet hole. She gave a few more thrusts, seemingly unable to stop like a dog in heat as her hips moved on their own. Her knot began to swell inside him, bigger than average and filling him up beyond what he thought was possible. Only after it had stopped swelling Quiet had stopped her thrusting.

Quiet lifted her mouth off of the new mark she had made, looking at the rather impressive bite that was left. Blood dripped and bruising was already visible though Ahab seemed to still shake in excitement at it being so deep. She gently kissed the mark and moved up to his cheek, giving him another playful nip before giving him a kiss there as well.

Ahab huffed, adjusting his hips slightly as he felt the knot finally lock properly into place. 

"So, I guess that makes it official."

Quiet hummed and smiled in response.


End file.
